


heaven in a wildflower

by jezzberry



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Kinbaku, M/M, Master/Slave, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezzberry/pseuds/jezzberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me about the sea,” Yongguk says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heaven in a wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> nearly a year and two months ago, I promised Embers an old world slave!daehyun and ruler!yongguk and totally forgot about it until lynn reminded me yesterday, when I mentioned that I really wanted to write some shibari. this happened. I'm not even sure if Embers remembers this ha ;;

“Tell me about the sea,” Yongguk says.

 

Daehyun is spread out languidly across Yongguk’s lap with his cheek resting against folded arms, propped by a cushion. Yongguk is settled on a wide, comfortable divan the color of the rich, ripe oranges the traders brought in during the early harvest season from the lands farther to the south. He has official papers arranged in neat piles wherever Daehyun’s limbs aren’t in range to knock them all down, mostly on a wooden table in front of him. The heavy brown drapes on the window by the divan are pulled back, letting in a haze of light and heat from the sands outside. It is a lazy afternoon, slow and sluggish with the heat of the sun seeping into their bones. The air in the room and outside is completely still without a single breeze to shift the overwhelming warmth. Even so, Yongguk has his robes draped around his shoulders, seemingly unfazed by the climate. Daehyun, on the other hand, is nearly bare, with only the jewelry he wears on his wrists, ankles, neck, and ears, and a scrap of cream-colored silken cloth twisted around his hips.

 

Daehyun hums in response absentmindedly.

 

“The sea is never this hot.” This is said more in the form of a whine than a description, and Yongguk spares a glance down at the boy stretched over his thighs. Daehyun’s skin is glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, and the fabric of Yongguk’s pants sticks to Daehyun’s stomach as he shifts in mild discomfort.

 

“Do you want me to have the servants draw you a bath?” Yongguk questions. He threads his fingers through Daehyun’s dark, dark hair, massaging his scalp.

 

Daehyun leans into the touch, pleased. “Will you go with me?”

 

“Not yet. I’ve got a few more documents to read over.”

 

Daehyun huffs quietly, and debates whether he should try to tempt Yongguk to abandon his duties for just a little while. He’s bored, which is not a particularly rare happenstance of any kind, and wants Yongguk’s attention. Daehyun’s just getting ready to let out a string of complaints when a servant scampers in, carrying with her a platter of fresh grapes. Daehyun shuts his mouth and shrinks slightly, to appear meek. The servants all liked to talk amongst themselves, and it wouldn’t do good for Yongguk’s pet to look too bold, else they would start spreading some sort of nonsense rumors. It was Daehyun’s duty to be Yongguk’s pristine companion, and never bring shame upon him.

 

Yongguk waves the servant over with one hand, stroking down Daehyun’s spine with the other. “Draw Daehyun a bath, if you will.”

 

The girl bows low. “Any preferred scents, Master Yongguk?”

 

Yongguk is back to looking at his papers. “Roses.”

 

“Right away, Master Yongguk.” Once the servant is out of earshot, Daehyun groans, long and winded.

 

“It’s too early for a bath,” he complains.

 

“I’d have made you take one regardless. Himchan sent a letter ahead and says that he will be arriving soon for dinner. I’ll have the servants lay out your robes for this evening.”

 

Daehyun perks up at this. Out of all of Yongguk’s royal friends, Himchan is the one Daehyun prefers. Himchan visits frequently, and likes to bring gifts for Daehyun—beautiful, golden jewelry handcrafted by the artisans his city is most known for, and gems from the mines to the east.

 

“Go on, now. Take your time. A servant will warn you when it’s time to get ready,” Yongguk says.

 

Daehyun sits up slowly and clambers off Yongguk’s lap, abundant jewelry jingling and tangling together. Yongguk is entirely absorbed into his documents, obviously eager to finish before dinner and have the rest of the evening free of responsibilities. Daehyun pads outs of the study obediently and down a long hall to his own quarters, where he finds a few more servant girls sprinkling fresh rose petals into his bath water and dispensing a small pot of oil into the luxurious tub.

 

Once the girls have taken their leave, Daehyun removes his jewelry and clothing and sinks into the warm water with a comfortable sigh, prepared to enjoy a good wash. He bathes leisurely, intoxicated by the smell of roses wafting in the steamed room. He’s gotten used to this treatment by now, but it had all been a novelty for him just a year ago, when he’d first been brought to Yongguk’s palace, sunburned, skinny, and dirty.

 

As promised, there’s a timely rapping at the bathroom door, and a muffled voice declares that Master Himchan is set to arrive within the next half hour. Daehyun rises from the water reluctantly and wraps a thick and soft cream cotton towel over his shoulders and head. In his bedroom, someone has laid out an airy pair of sheer linen trousers with a matching vest, both the color of an electric turquoise. The trousers are loose around the thighs, bunched only around the hips and the cuffs just below the knees to ensure security. They are simple compared to the vest, which is inlaid with white trimmings and embroidery, accentuated by large pearl buttons. Daehyun pulls the garments on but leaves the vest open, then searches through his chests for befitting jewelry. He finds earlier gifts of Himchan’s: large, heavy anklets of white gold and diamonds, hanging in loops around a chain of flashing gems. There are rings to match for his thumb, middle finger, and fourth finger, all of which Daehyun dons. Both he and Himchan have a similar knack for favoring expensive, extravagant jewelry, though Himchan takes his excessiveness a step further with his lavish clothing. Daehyun prefers something simpler, on the side of elegant.

 

Daehyun is just applying the finishing touches to his ensemble, lining his eyes in thick kohl and dabbing under his eyebrows with a sparkling, golden dust, when yet another servant arrives to escort him to Yongguk’s side. Yongguk is waiting right outside the main entrance, massive wooden doors open to the inside to let in the shifting sands of the oncoming evening. There is a group of horses trotting in the direction of the palace, just cresting a low sand dune. Daehyun thinks he can make out Himchan sitting astride the centermost horse, a strong white stallion. Himchan’s entourage is, predictably, unnecessarily large.

 

As the group nears, Daehyun confirms his suspicions and makes out Himchan’s sharp features in the shadows cast by the setting sun. The horses slow to a stop just a few feet from Yongguk and Daehyun, and Himchan hops off. His head and body is covered in what looks like white blankets, shielding him from the harsh sun of the desert. Himchan takes these off as he strides toward Yongguk, arms outstretched in a friendly greeting. Yongguk’s servants appear instantly, ready to take the extra garments out of Himchan’s hands. The two friends embrace, and Yongguk leads Himchan farther inside with Daehyun trailing behind. There’s a decorated sword strapped to Himchan’s hip, leather sheath studded with emeralds, and silver hilt carved and embellished with sapphires. Himchan is otherwise dressed in an eye-catching purple tunic, golden necklaces layered around his neck, bangles running up the length of his arms and delicate chains threaded into his brown hair.

 

Yongguk himself has changed his robes from the pale yellow he had worn throughout the day to a cheerful, shimmering auburn. His vest is open as well, but the sleeves are not cut off the way Daehyun’s are. Yongguk’s sleeves are wide and long, in fact, and billow in the air as Yongguk and Himchan walk swiftly, exchanging casual pleasantries until they arrive at the dining hall. Their conversation ceases, and Himchan finally turns to Daehyun and crushes him into a bone-breaking hug.

 

“It’s been far too long, hasn’t it, Daehyun?” Himchan asks.

 

Daehyun bows deeply with a polite smile once he pulls away, and tilts his head in a nod. He’s conscious of Himchan’s own servants, a part of his train, mingling with Yongguk’s. “Indeed it has, Master Himchan.”

 

“Yongguk hardly ever invites me to dinner anymore,” Himchan nags. This jab is directed to his friend. “Are you trying to hide your Daehyun away from public eye?” he prods Yongguk with an elbow to his ribs.

 

Daehyun can tell that Yongguk is barely containing a roll of his eyes, and has to stifle a laugh with a hand over his lips. He imagines that Himchan wouldn’t appreciate Daehyun giggling at his expense.

 

“Yes, Himchan. I feel that you spoil my pet a good deal too much. He’s taken to wearing little more than the jewelry you’ve gifted him around the palace during the day.”

 

“Not that you don’t find his nudity enticing,” Himchan replies smartly. “Come now, Daehyun, I’ve brought some more jewelry for you to tempt Yongguk with.”

 

Daehyun meets Yongguk’s eyes, seeking approval to follow Himchan into another reception room, where his servants have laid out chests of various goods from markets stretching over the entire world over a low table. Yongguk nods and tags along, taking a seat on a cushioned divan. Daehyun takes his pet’s place on the floor, kneeling on a soft carpet by Yongguk’s feet as Himchan orders around his own servants, rummaging through a few smaller chests.

 

“I found a real masterpiece this time,” Himchan declares as he pulls out a very large bundle wrapped in lilac-hued silk.

 

The necklace he reveals is the biggest ornament of jewelry Daehyun has ever laid eyes upon. It is made of gems and chains and loops joined together that would cover the base of his neck and five inches downward. The trimmings are all of gold, with small chips of diamonds crafted into patterns, especially at the very bottom-center, where they form a circle of white with a ruby stone in the middle. There are smaller rubies throughout the entire design, particularly in teardrops hanging at the very end of the collar. It’s a two-part necklace, with a second, lower piece of the same size and pattern supported by golden beaded straps, stretching so low that Daehyun is sure that the end of it would reach his navel.

 

Yongguk, as is customary, receives the gift for Daehyun. He himself is pleasantly surprised by the generous present, and thanks Himchan whole-heartedly. When they both look to him, Daehyun bows until his nose touches his knees and stays like that for a long few seconds.

 

“Thank you, Master Himchan. I am honored by your gift,” Daehyun says. Himchan snorts in an undignified manner and waves the formality away.

 

“There’s enough here for you, too, Yongguk. I found a couple absolutely stunning rugs and pillows and the like that I’m sure you’ll fancy. If you go far enough to the east you’ll find some truly fascinating markets, did you know? They’ve got more oils, candles, and soaps than you could imagine. I can give you a good deal for them, if you’d like,” Himchan offers. Yongguk stands to join Himchan in inspecting the goods he’s brought, but Daehyun stays put. He’s curious, certainly, but knows to stay in place unless otherwise given an order from Yongguk.

 

They proceed to dinner after some time, and Daehyun again kneels, now on a pillow, while Yongguk sits at the table. Daehyun is hungry, but he knows to wait patiently until Yongguk strokes his hair gently and feeds him some bread, cheeses, and fruit. He’s aware that Daehyun prefers to stay away from the meat.

 

Night has long fallen by the time dinner has come to a close, and both Yongguk and Himchan rise from their chairs. Yongguk offers for Himchan to stay the night in the guest quarters. There is more than enough room on the other side of the palace for all of Himchan’s accompanying entourage and a suitably luxurious bedroom for Himchan himself. It is a common occurrence that he spends the night and following days in Yongguk’s hospitality.

 

“Go along to my rooms, Daehyun. I’ll be there shortly,” Yongguk says. He steps aside to speak with Himchan privately as Daehyun moves past them.

 

Daehyun has enough time to shed his clothing and fold them neatly, to be later taken away by a servant before the next morning, and draw the curtains over the window in Yongguk’s bedroom closed. The night is considerably colder than the day, and the air from outside carries with it an uncomfortable chill. Yongguk’s room, however, retains heat well for maximum comfort throughout the night. There are intricate wall tapestries hanging over every bit of red stone, illustrating glorious reproductions of the oasis that the palace is built alongside, heroic battles and everyday market scenes. The floor is covered in ornate rugs and carpets, pillows and futons scattered on top. The bed is large, four posters rising to the curved ceiling and draped with transparent cloth. There’s a single lamp flickering by the bedside, barely enough to illuminate the immediate vicinity.

 

Daehyun slips off his jewelry piece by piece, leaving himself entirely bare save for the seven golden studs in each ear and a thin chain around his ankle. He slides into the bed, atop the sheets of silk and cotton and various fabrics Daehyun doesn’t know the name of, and waits.

 

Yongguk enters his room soon enough, stripping off his own garments and leaving them carelessly discarded on the floor. He gives a pleased hum as he finds Daehyun already splayed out, ready and anticipating. Yongguk climbs onto the bed, and Daehyun notices something clutched in his hand, but pays it little heed as Yongguk looms over him. He’s flooded with the woody, earthy smell of the exotic patchouli oil Yongguk so favors, and inhales deeply, slightly dizzied. Yongguk brushes their lips together gently, like butterfly wings on soft skin, and Daehyun feels a warm hand running up his bare side. Daehyun reaches, wrapping his own hands around Yongguk’s strong biceps until Yongguk pushes his arms up to the bed post.

 

Daehyun twists his head up when he feels something cool and smooth wrapping around one wrist and then the other, and finds himself secured to the slates of the bed post. Yongguk ties the bonds tightly, and Daehyun doesn’t even have to move to feel that there is no escape. Daehyun doesn’t understand why the ties are necessary. He’s never resisted Yongguk before, but he’s always known that he could, if he truly wanted to. Now, completely robbed of free will, he’s not quite sure what to do.

 

Yongguk pulls back, surveying the scene he has created. His eyes are heavy, so calm and steady that they look almost bored. Daehyun feels self-conscious in a way he hasn’t been for several months. His skin prickles, and he waits nervously for Yongguk to decide what to do with him next.

 

“Master Yongguk?” he asks faintly after a good few minutes. He almost regrets his inquiry once Yongguk shifts into action and slides another silk ribbon over Daehyun’s eyes, but at least Yongguk is doing _something_ —until he’s not, again. All movement has ceased and now Daehyun can’t see to find out what Yongguk is planning. There’s only the persistent dip in the mattress where Yongguk’s weight has settled.

 

“Master Yongguk?” Daehyun tries again, voice nearly a whisper, but it sounds loud to his ears.

 

“Spread your legs, Daehyunnie,” Yongguk coaxes. Daehyun obeys instantly, knees sliding along the cool sheets and leaving himself even more exposed than before. He’s learnt not to question Yongguk, to be utterly trusting and accepting of Yongguk’s wants and wishes over his own. There’s a touch of skin to his inner thigh and Daehyun is once again overwhelmed by Yongguk’s fragrance.

 

Yongguk is looping ribbon over his thighs, Daehyun realizes, flesh tingling where the silk fabric brushes and tickles. Yongguk works silently and efficiently, sparing only a few reassuring pets to Daehyun’s thigh or waist, because Daehyun knows he’s not supposed to question unless given permission, but he’s still anxious. Ribbon tightens over one thigh and continues up to his hips, at which point Yongguk orders for Daehyun to lift slightly so that the ribbon can wrap around from behind. Yongguk is careful with the ribbon, testing each area to make sure that it isn’t too tight before moving onto the next. He makes it tighter than Daehyun is comfortable with at the neck, but when Daehyun whimpers in displeasure, Yongguk only chuckles.

 

When Yongguk is finished, Daehyun is bound so completely that he’s unable to move even a muscle. His legs are open wide, and the silk restraints keep them this way, threading from his thighs and hips to between his ass cheeks and crossing back over to his stomach. There’s a shift of weight, and Daehyun imagines that Yongguk is sitting back on his heels to admire his handiwork. The air has been growing cooler with the night, but Daehyun’s skin is inflamed, pulled taut over his body and ready to snap at a single touch of Yongguk’s hand. He’s hard, mortifyingly so, and his patience is stretched thin. Daehyun’s not far from begging.

 

“You look good like this,” Yongguk compliments, and Daehyun feels himself flush even more so than he already is, heat traveling up his chest, neck, and to his cheeks. He can only imagine how he must look, restricted, trembling, obscenely open and inviting. It’s embarrassing, in a way, but in spite of his shyness, Daehyun is beyond aroused.

 

The weight on the mattress disappears entirely, and Daehyun panics for a second, lets out yet another worried, “Master Yongguk?”

 

“I’m right here,” Yongguk assures. Daehyun calms slightly, and listens for the sounds of Yongguk shuffling in the room around him. He hears a bedside drawer opening and a _pop_ as a thick vial is uncorked.

 

Yongguk clambers back into the bed, and Daehyun can feel the way he shifts in between Daehyun’s legs, sharp hipbones touching lightly against Daehyun’s thighs. There’s the sudden tang of citrus in the air and Daehyun recognizes it to be the smell of the oil they use to help loosen him up. It’s not that he isn’t accommodated to Yongguk’s girth, because he’s had nearly every night for the past year to adjust to it, but Yongguk likes the smoother slide when paired with some sort of lubricant. He especially enjoys fingering Daehyun all the way to orgasm.

 

Daehyun has become attuned to the sounds around him, and he isn’t surprised when he feels two of Yongguk’s fingers prod at his entrance and slip inside easily. It’s different this time, however, than it’s ever been. He’s never been so deprived of the sense of sight, and without this distraction, every touch feels magnified. Daehyun can feel how easily his muscles give to Yongguk’s fingers, how he molds around the intrusion and unconsciously tightens and relaxes around them. It’s filthy, how he’s so trained to enjoy this feeling that pleasure sparks in his veins in an instant.

 

Daehyun doesn’t realize that his entire body is tensed until Yongguk is pushing in a third finger, and the give isn’t so easy this time.

 

“You’re beautiful, Daehyun,” Yongguk says. The way he puts it is as if it’s an undeniable truth, a fact in and of itself no matter what the situation. He means it. The lamp by the bedside is steadily burning through its wax, and the fading light that it casts on Daehyun’s body accentuates his softness in a way no flattering clothes can. The ribbon Yongguk had chosen is a scarlet color, a striking contrast to Daehyun’s dark-toned skin. It shines in the candlelight, like the jewelry Daehyun has come to love so much. But Daehyun has never needed jewelry to look stunning, Yongguk thinks.

 

Daehyun has never been able to get used to the heat of the desert, even after spending a year in Yongguk’s keep. He’s said, time and time again, that he’s too familiar with the winds of the beach and the shade provided by towering palm trees that he has lived with for twenty years of his life for his body to so easily accept the sweltering sun. There’s an almost permanent luster of sweat on Daehyun’s body and healthy flush to his cheeks that Yongguk has come to love. He’s enticed by it, by the taste of salt ever-present on Daehyun’s skin mingling with the perfume of whatever bath oils Yongguk chooses for the day. Yongguk has always been sure that there’s no more a perfect match for his tastes than Daehyun.

 

Daehyun finally loosens around the three fingers inside as Yongguk twists them around, pushing at his walls. Yongguk fits his other hand around Daehyun’s length, stroking slowly but deliberately. He thumbs at the head, nail pressing into the slit and Daehyun cries out, back arching. There’s waves of hot and cold crashing over him and he wants Yongguk closer, wants to feel Yongguk’s body heat, but he is rendered completely immobile by the silken ties and it isn’t his place to ask for more. Yongguk will give only what he wants and nothing more or less. Yongguk flicks his wrist and Daehyun’s toes curl, muscles straining against his binds. He shudders too quickly into an orgasm with a choked whine, the height of his pleasure spreading like thick lead in his veins.

 

He has relaxed entirely now, tiredly content and lethargic as if he’s back in Yongguk’s study, spoiled by gentle touches along his spine as sun rays beat in through the open window. He feels a sort of peace with his current situation, no longer bothered by how exposed to Yongguk’s scrutiny he is, or the over-compensation of the rest of his senses for the lack of sight.

 

Yongguk has withdrawn his fingers and now wraps a damp hand over Daehyun’s hip. He slots his lips to Daehyun’s, tongue tracing the seam before Daehyun opens up readily, and finally thrusts inside in one smooth movement. Daehyun isn’t prepared for the sudden intrusion, still wracked with post-orgasm hypersensitivity that hammers on his nerve endings. He keens lowly, unable to form coherent words as Yongguk sets up an easy pace, sliding in and out unhurriedly, as if savoring every sensation of Daehyun’s muscles pressing in around his length.

 

Yongguk grunts, his weight shifting forward so that Daehyun is forced to fold in on himself slightly, and unties the fabric over Daehyun’s eyes. The light is dim, so the assault on his eyes isn’t too great, and Daehyun can finally take in the way Yongguk’s brow is furrowed in pleasure, how he himself is barely containing the flood of arousal in his system. Daehyun matches Yongguk’s pace, hips rolling, seeking for some sort of skin-on-skin contact.

 

“Can you come just like this?” Yongguk asks. Daehyun nods, because that’s all he can really do at this point, and trembles as Yongguk pushes in deeper, practically rutting into him. “Come, pet. Come for me,” Yongguk orders. It’s not a command that Daehyun wants to nor can ignore, and the way that Yongguk says _pet_ like it’s a term of endearment rather than derogatory slang has Daehyun quivering. He’s over the edge again with another thrust, and feels Yongguk spill into him moments later, sudden and warm.

 

Yongguk undoes the ribbon tied around Daehyun’s body while Daehyun is still basking in the afterglow. It slips off his body, glossy in the lamplight as Yongguk tosses the silk to the floor.

 

“Should I draw us a bath?” Yongguk muses, settling in on his side next to Daehyun, where he can observe the boy’s soft, handsome features.

 

“It’s easier to just take a dip in the pond outside,” Daehyun suggests, waving a hand vaguely at the window.

 

“It’s not a pond. It’s an oasis, and it’s for drinking water and watering crops, not bathing,” Yongguk corrects, but Daehyun doesn’t seem to care. He blinks lazily, exhausted.

 

“It’s a pond when compared to the sea back home,” he states wistfully. He never denies that he misses his own white sands and big waters, but also never expresses a great urge to visit them again. He likes being by Yongguk’s side.

 

“Tell me about the sea,” Yongguk says.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider leaving me a small tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jezzberry)


End file.
